Kept In The Dark
by Superuser-Soul
Summary: After playing a certain "Game" in the park, Scootaloo, finds put she's pregnant, and still only a foal herself


"Oh Scootaloo...wanna come and play a game with me...?," said Snips to Scootaloo as they ventured into a densely forested park, their hooves made the slightest of a crunching noise of the fine sand and dirt, the place was of the lushest and thickest of temperate rainforests, maple and ferns, and evergreens plastered and rose like grand green obelisks into the sky; "what kind...?," retorted Scootaloo in a confused daze, she had no idea that what would happen next would scar her for life, leaving her with a little going away present, of sorts. The game itself was something neither of the two little foals had done before in their very young lives, Scootaloo was scared, and Snips was laughing at the sound of her voice telling him "wanna stick it in...?," he chuckled, but he agreed to doing the task, both still kids, their ages not even in the double digits yet; Scootaloo had no idea of what to do, Snips conveniently enough had stumbled upon his father's collection of nudie mags, telling the bright orange pegasus to spread open her slit as he saw in the pages of them. He then proceeded in this game of putting together their privates, putting his near stone-like little member inside Scootaloo's immature, tight, wet cunny, breaking her hymen like a grape becoming crushed into bits for wine and filling up the little pegasus foal with his seed like a faucet filled a glass or water balloon, Snips pushed his cock farther into her immature, undeveloped, wet womanhood until his member was deep in her womb and Scootaloo was leaking juices from her sex profusely like a fountain; Scootaloo had experienced her first orgasm as her spine quivered and she let out an almost banshee-like scream. This all went on non-stop for a good forty-five minute or so, and that was a very, very rough estimate, the only sign of this game of theirs was the bushes rustling and shaking, both of them ran off, parting ways like east and west, Scootaloo in a fit of laughter while Snips just darted with an overjoyed, somewhat shady smile on the his face.

It had been a few weeks since what could only be called "the incident," and Scootaloo was in a state of near constant pain and sickness, during a camping trip she spent most of the time vomiting into a bush and she got exhausted much quicker now, her friends could really see how much suffering she was going through, in the back of her childish head, Scoots was developing a lingering possibility of the unthinkable, which was put in her head mainly from the controversial sex-education classes being done by Mrs. Cheerilee which had been going on for a good month or two now, combine this with the fact that she was mainly sick during the mornings and not during the rest of the day; there was only one reason for it, Scootaloo was with foal, and still only one herself. Scootaloo was taken to the hospital for what was called in as "severe vomiting and nausea," but the nurse called her in and did a rigorous examination of the little pegasus foal, noting that her abdominal area was much tighter than usual, and how she had not experienced any form of cramps before this. "Wait, that ain't right," said Nurse Redheart as she looked at the test results, "did someone make a phony document?," she called out, wanting to know that the results may have been forged, but they weren't; the results were real, she had to tell the little filly the news, "um...Scoots...we uh..have the test results and..," she was too afraid to say it, "yeah, what's wrong with me?," Scootaloo kept asking, badgering the nurse until she spat it out; "well..uh, to put it lightly Scoots, you're pregnant"; "w-what does that mean?," Scootaloo said, she was confused, and, being only a young child had no idea of what that word meant. "It means, that you're gonna have a little foal growing inside of your tummy," Nurse Redheart said with a nervous grin on her face, as Scootaloo started bawling her eyes out in tears, knowing she was too young for this, barely even five or six years old and she was gonna become a mommy.

Scootaloo was still in pain from this and sicker than ever in the following weeks, when she told her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, they vowed for her to keep it a secret, if that was even possible for her friends not to spill the beans.; which would become quite difficult in the later months. Now, to add on to this, Scoots' body was becoming more sensitive and hot-flashes were all the more frequent, her spine trembled like quivering jowls on a fat businessman telling an employee that they're about to be fired, the hormones were just making her all the more aroused for no apparent reason, as if a succubus had used it's black magic to possess her body from the inside out, making her stay in a constant state of bliss and ecstasy; but at the price of sluggishness and the fear of ridicule by her peers, and the intensive bullying by the twin bitches that share a brain known as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who would surely find the nearest coat hanger if they caught wind of Scootaloo's predicament, and make sure it was as slow and painful as possible for the filly mom to be. In the following weeks, trying to hide Scoots' pregnancy from the others was becoming all the more difficult as she was starting to gain weight, making her tummy bulge out slightly instead of just feeling tighter, and since there was no known spell that would hide it, Scoots had to stay with his for what she felt was an eternity that made her feel all the more increasingly aroused, trying some of the most absurd ways to get off, no one was willing, they were all too pure and innocent, as children should be at this age. The months went by, without a sight of her belly stopping in growth, the baby was growing slower than usual as she was so young, but she was grateful for this, she was not grateful for how easily aroused she had become, her tight, immature pussy was becoming puffy and wet with juices that became so thick as they acted like a glue that had sealed it shut, her breasts, though far from being developed in any shape or form, had started to lactate, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom saw this and thought of it as gross at first, but Sweetie then tasted the sweet, thick, viscous liquid, suckling her friend's teat with vigour until she was bone dry and her nipples were swollen and red, Applebloom tried to get in on the fun as well, suckling the other nipple of Scoots' flat, tight, swelling chest until it started to bring more pain than pleasure.

It was now the final month of Scootaloo's pregnancy, which made her relieved, but by now she was craving a certain organ, it was during the day that she saw Snails and asked "want to play a game?, she had difficulty walking as her belly was so swollen and inflated from the foal that grew inside of her Immature, Undeveloped, childish, young frame that it tasked her back and made her almost hypersensitive to everything, she and her friends played around still, but this game was like no other, it was the one that got her into this whole mess; as the lanky colt heard those words, he knew what game she meant, the game of sex, Snails was much more uncaring and aggressive than Snips, then again he was older than Snips which made him all the more virile, he let his member enter the womanhood of the orange pegasus, the amount of juices flowing from it made it extra wet and slimy, acting like a sensual jelly that eased his way into her body, as he did so, he licked her teats and cupped them, squeezing the milk from the gravid filly's breasts and letting it spray out in every direction, his thrusting was furious and fast, it made her body slightly bounce up and down from the force, but at a price; one of the thrusts had broken Scootaloo's water, which became mixed in with the insane amount of juices that leaked like a drain pipe and became even more lubrication as the pains of labour had become drowned out in the extensive orgasms and screams that uttered from the pegasus foal's lips, each contraction made her vagina throb, tightening and releasing, making her blue unicorn mate shudder and release his vast load into her, and though he didn't know it, release a massive amount of semen into her baby's womanhood too, the abdomens of both mother and child swelled exponentially like twin balloons, on inside the other, both being filled up bto beyond maximum capacity like a hose was left on, as soon as he pulled out, the pleasure had faded into oblivion and a vast amount of pain and trembling had become one with the little foal's body, the urge to push had settled and the pain was ungodly and near unnatural on her childish body, liquid flowed out of her sex as if a tidal wave of pain and juices and cum had formed during a bodily earthquake. the baby had begun to crown and the sound of bones cracking could be heard as it strained Scootaloo's pelvis as if it was on the verge of breaking, she let out screams capable of making any surrounding animals go deaf as the baby was pushed out, with no medical attention or prenatal care, it was a little girl, a little heavier than usual but that was to be expected as the foal was in fact overdue by nearly four weeks. Scootaloo's story had made headlines all around Equestria, besides the fact that she needed psychological help to convince her that she was in fact a mother, yet she still watched cartoons and played with dolls.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good...," said Nurse Redheart as she examined the baby pegasus, and how it's tummy had inflated to insane proportions, "Scootaloo, it seems that your dear little foal is pregnant herself," the foal was named Purple Rain, Equestria wouldn't know what hit them next.

The End?


End file.
